Mi propósito en la tierra
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: Kurt comienza a trabajar como enfermero en el ala de Psiquiatría en el hospital donde trabaja Carole. Allí conoce a Blaine, uno de los pacientes. Advertencias: Mención explicita de intento de suicidio, el resto de la advertencia adentro. Si no es tu taza de té, no leas! M por las dudas... Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen :'(...


**Muy bien, como leyeron en el sumario, hay mención explícita de suicidio. Además de nombrar y dar alusión a enfermedades. Oh y abuso verbal, pero solo un poco. Lo dejo en M por las dudas.**

* * *

Kurt estaba en el living viendo un reallity-show oyó hablar a su padre y a Carole hablar en la cocina.

"Carole, estas exhausta, no puedes trabajar tanto" dijo su padre.

"Lo sé pero no tenemos a ninguna enfermera para el ala de psiquiatría" explico la mujer.

El castaño al oír eso se le ocurrió una idea, se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina con sus padres. Ambos lo saludaron y se sentó en una de las banquetas.

"Oí que hablaban sobre la falta de enfermeras" Carole asintió. "Yo puedo hacerlo".

Burt lo miró extrañado. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque es lo correcto" dijo con voz solemne. Al ver que su padre lo miraba escéptico, rodo los ojos y continúo. "Está bien, si trabajo ahí puedo agregarlo a mis solicitudes para las universidades".

Burt y Carole tuvieron una charla con la mirada. Su padre se rindió y se fue a ver un partido al living. La mujer le sonrió. "Claro que puedes ir, cariño"

El ojiazul saltaba y aplaudía de felicidad.

"Pero recuerda que estos pacientes no tienen un pie roto o hombro dislocado. Necesitan tu compromiso total".

El castaño se acerco y le beso la mejilla. "No te preocupes".

* * *

Al día siguiente Kurt se levanto y fue a la escuela como cualquier otro día. A la salida Carole lo pasó a buscar y ambos se dirigieron al hospital. Lo dejo en el ala de psiquiatría y ella fue a preparar unas radiografías en otra ala.

"Hola, ¿tú eres Kurt verdad?" el ojiazul se dio vuelta en dirección a la voz que le hablaba y asintió. "Muy bien, mi nombre es Nick, yo trabajo aquí".

Tomo la mano que el moreno le ofrecía y lo siguió hasta la sala de enfermeras había tres hombre más tomando café.

"Chicos, este es el hijo de Carole. Kurt ellos son Jeff, Wes y David" Jeff se acerco y lo saludo animadamente, en cambio los otros dos lo saludaron desde la mesa.

El rubio le tomo la mano y puso en ella un conjunto de enfermero color azul claro. "Por más genial que sea tu atuendo, vas a tener que cambiarte".

Kurt hizo una cara de disgusto y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse. _Compromiso total_ recordó.

Una vez cambiado, Nick lo llevo por el hospital explicando lo básico y le presento algunos de los pacientes.

"Tu trabajo es fácil. Tendrás que llevar la cena a algunos pacientes, recordarles de tomar su medicina y en caso de los pequeños, leerles libros o colorear con ellos. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?" lo miro y el castaño asintió.

"Bien. Los casos más ligeros por así decirlo pueden estar afuera de sus habitaciones sin supervisión. Los más graves no" señalo a una niña rubia con el pelo por arriba de los hombros y llevaba un oso en su mano. "Esa es Lisa. Tiene 'amigos' que le dijeron que se corte el cabello".

Kurt asintió y siguieron caminando. "El es George" dijo el moreno señalando a un hombre con lentes de treinta años aproximadamente. "Tiene un severo caso de bipolaridad aunque tiene los mejores chistes… Cuando no te esta gritando".

El adolescentes se rio entre dientes y saludo al hombre que lo saludo con una enorme sonrisa pero al segundo se puso serio y se fue caminando con la mano en los bolsillos.

Caminaron por unos minutos y el ojiazul vio un chico, mayor que el supone, tenía el cabello con demasiado gel y era bajito. El chico lo miró, en verdad lo _miró_, como si estuviera leyendo el alma de Kurt.

"¿Y él?" pregunto. Nick miró hacia donde estaba señalando y suspiro.

"Blaine Anderson, 20 años. Gran chico" vio al chico doblar en una esquina y siguió caminando. El castaño se quedo en su lugar viendo el pasillo vacio y luego corrió hasta quedar al lado de Nick.

"¿Por qué esta aquí?"

"Intento de suicidio" dijo simplemente. El castaño se detuvo y se quedo pensando.

* * *

Todos los días después de la escuela se dirigía al hospital, les daba sus medicinas a los pacientes, tomaba café con Nick y Jeff, que al segundo día descubrió que eran pareja, y luego se iba a la sección de niños a leer algún cuento.

Un día faltaban unos minutos para que termine su turno cuando escucho un piano.

"Oye Jeff, ¿Hay algún piano en el hospital?" le pregunto al rubio quien asintió.

"Si, de aquí vas hasta el final del pasillo y doblas a la izquierda. Hay una sala de música. ¿Podrías decirle al que este ahí que ya es hora de volver a su habitación?"

El ojiazul asintió y siguió las indicciones del rubio. Cuando llego a la sala vio esa cabeza gelificada que no había podido olvidar. Sus manos corrían por el teclado, haciendo sonar una melodía hermosa aunque no pudo reconocer cual era.

Camino despacio, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible pero la suela de la zapatilla rechino a medio camino. La música paró de repente y el moreno se volteó.

Su mirada, tan profunda pero vacía a la vez se conecto con la de Kurt, dejándolo sin aliento. Sus ojos eran de un color miel pero con rastros de verde, totalmente hermosos.

"T-tienes que i-irte a tu habitación" tartamudeo el castaño. Blaine se dio vuelta y se quedo mirando el piano. Con una mano acaricio el teclado y cerró la tapa.

"Buenas n-" no puedo terminar la frase porque en menos de unos segundos quedo solo en la habitación.

Esa noche, mientras dormía, aparecieron esos hermosos ojos en sus sueños. Todo era oscuro. Los ojos de Blaine lo miraban fijo, no tenían brillo o emoción alguna, eran solo unos ojos color miel.

El castaño se despertó sobresaltado. Su piel estaba cubierta con una fina capa de sudor y su cabello estaba despeinado, el flequillo pegado a su frente.

Se sentó y miro su despertador. 3:00 a.m. Se tiró contra las almohadas con un gruñido y puso un brazo en sus ojos.

¿Por qué le afectaba tanto el moreno?

* * *

"¿Qué saben de Blaine?" pregunto cuando estaban los cinco en la sala de enfermeros tomando café.

"¿Anderson?" pregunto David. El castaño asintió. "No mucho, no quiere decirle a los médicos porque lo intento" dijo refiriéndose al intento de suicidio.

"Yo estaba ahí cuando lo trajeron. Todavía no trabajaba en esta ala" comento Wes. "Lo trajo su hermano".

_"¡Que alguien me ayude!" grito Cooper Anderson. "¡Mi hermano se quiso suicidar!"._

_Tenía a su hermano en sus brazos. Estaba inconsciente. Sus brazos con múltiples cortes donde brotaba sangre. El piso, los pantalones y remera de Blaine y la remera de Cooper manchado con sangre._

"Yo tenía veinte años cuando sucedió. No entendía porque alguien tan joven quisiera acabar con su vida. Y su hermano-Dios- su hermano gritaba y lloraba como nunca había visto antes".

_Los médicos llevaron una camilla y recostaron al niño. Desaparecieron por el pasillo con un par de enfermeras corrieran detrás de ellos._

_Cooper quiso seguirlos pero una enfermera se lo impidió. _

_"¡Es mi hermano! Quiero ver a mi hermano" trato de seguirlos pero se derrumbo en el piso. "Blainers, n-no mueras, te n-necesito" sollozo._

_La enfermera se sentó al lado de él y lo abrazo hasta se logro calmar._

"Nunca vi a una enfermera tan dulce y comprensiva como ella. Tienes suerte Kurt" comento con una sonrisa Wes.

"¿Qué?" el ojiazul pensó por unos segundos y cuando se dio cuenta sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "Carole…" Wes asintió.

_Cooper se quedo en la sala espera durante horas, no se movió de su lugar ni siquiera para ir al baño. Carole cada tanto le llevaba un café y hablaba con él por unos minutos para que se tranquilizara._

"Cuando le dijeron que Blaine seguía vivo, lloraba de felicidad".

_"Déjenme verlo" dijo Cooper._

_"Todavía sigue bajo el efecto de la morfina. No se despertara en horas, un día tal vez" dijo el doctor._

_"No. Me. Importa. Quiero ver inmediatamente a mi hermano" dijo Cooper lleno de furia._

_Los médicos vieron que era imposible convencerlo y lo dejaron pasar a la habitación del moreno._

"De ahí en mas no sé nada" dijo encogiéndose de hombros el asiático. "Lo que sé es que su hermano lo viene a visitar por lo menos dos veces por semana".

"¿Y sus padres?" pregunto Jeff.

"Nunca aparecieron. Su hermano se encarga de las cuentas del hospital".

Todos asintieron y pronto se cambio el tema de conversación pero el castaño seguía teniendo a Blaine en la cabeza.

Cuando llego a casa, se dirigió a la cocina donde Carole estaba preparando la cena.

"¿Por qué nunca me contaste de Blaine?" le pregunto Kurt sin dejar hablar a la mujer. Ella sonrió.

"Veo que lo conociste" comento.

El ojiazul asintió y se sentó en la banqueta. "Wes me contó la historia de cuando lo trajeron"

"Ah, recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer… Cooper estaba enloqueciendo más cada minuto".

"Eso me contó. ¿Sigues en contacto con él?"

La enfermera asintió "Todas las semanas me va a buscar y tomamos un café en la cafetería del hospital".

El ojiazul se le acerco y la abrazo. "Fue muy lindo lo que hiciste" murmuro. Le beso la mejilla y siguieron cocinando.

* * *

Kurt estaba caminando por el pasillo, inspeccionando que todo esté en orden. La puerta de una de las habitaciones estaba abierta, se acerco y metió la cabeza para ver si había alguien.

En una esquina de la habitación, al lado de una de las ventanas, había un sillón y una lámpara. En el sillón estaba Blaine, su nariz metida en el libro que estaba leyendo.

Al sentir que lo miraba alzó la cabeza. Miró al castaño pero no dijo nada.

"Lo siento, no sabía si había alguien." El moreno bajo su cabeza y siguió leyendo, ni una sola palabra salió de su boca.

El castaño no se quería ir. "¿Te importa si te hago compañía?"

El ojimiel se encogió de hombros. El ojiazul entro y se sentó en la cama. Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, un poco incómodos para Kurt.

"Buen libro. Se lo estoy leyendo a los niños" comento al ver la portada de 'Alicia en el país de las maravillas'. Blaine asintió.

Silencio. "¿Eres bueno escuchando?" pregunto Kurt.

El moreno asintió.

"Perfecto, necesito a alguien con quien descargarme. Hoy Santana durante la práctica…"

Por el resto del día el castaño se quedo en la habitación de Blaine hablando de su día. El ojimiel no levantaba la mirada de su libro, cada tanto asentía pero nada más.

Y esa se convirtió en su rutina. Cuando llegaba al hospital se encargaba de la medicina de algunos pacientes, iba a la habitación de Blaine, controlaba los pasillos, volvía a la habitación con dos cafés, llevaba algunas cenas y se quedaba en la habitación hasta que terminaba su turno. Algunos días iba a leerle a los niños y el moreno lo acompañaba.

Era lindo tener a alguien que te escuche sin que se queje. De esa manera se podía liberar.

Cuando Blaine termino el libro, el ojiazul propuso ver una película. El ojimiel acepto. Todos los días veían una película distinta.

Ese día vieron _'Locura de amor en Las Vegas'._ Ese día fue la primera vez que Kurt oyó la risa de Blaine. Estaba seguro que así deben reír los ángeles.

Otro día vieron _'The Notebook'_. No estaba seguro pero cree ver que una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. En cambio el castaño era un lío de llantos y pañuelos.

* * *

Kurt odiaba a todos. Odiaba a Karofsky, odiaba la escuela, odiaba a esos Neandertales que le hacían la vida imposible, odiaba que… le hayan robado su primer.

Cuando llego al hospital fue directamente a la habitación de Blaine. El moreno se encontraba acostado en su cama, la televisión ya estaba lista y había dos cafés en la mesita de luz.

El ojiazul tenía la cara enrojecida, los ojos inyectados de sangre y con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Cuando el ojimiel lo vio dejo el control de lado y extendió sus brazos en el aire.

Kurt entendió el mensaje y fue hasta la cama y se metió en los brazos del moreno. Este lo abrazo por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en el cabello del castaño.

"M-me beso…" Blaine no dijo nada, solo lo apretó más en el abrazo. Se quedaron así por horas.

El castaño puede jurar que sintió los labios del ojimiel en su cabeza.

"Chicos, ¿alguno vio a Kurt?" pregunto Carole. "Hace diez minutos tendría que haber ido a buscarme".

"No lo vimos en todo el día. Creíamos que no había venido hoy" comento Nick.

Carole comenzó a asustarse. David puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió. "No te preocupes, iremos todos a buscarlo".

Los cinco se dirigieron por el pasillo buscando al castaño. Fueron a la cafetería, a la sala de música, al ala de niños y no lo encontraban por ningún lado.

Jeff se paro en medio del pasillo, sonriendo a una puerta. Se le acercaron y dirigieron su vista hacia donde estaba viendo el rubio.

Por la pequeña ventana de la puerta vieron a Kurt dormido en los brazos de Blaine. Este estaba con la espalda apoyada contra el respaldo y su mejilla contra el cabello del castaño, también dormido.

"¿Tú crees que…?" le pregunto Wes a Carole.

"No lo sé. Pero sea lo que sea que está pasando, es bueno para ambos" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Esa noche Kurt volvió a soñar con Blaine pero esta vez con más partes de su cuerpo y ambos traían mucho menos ropa.

Dos veces se tuvo que despertar a la noche para tomarse una ducha fría.

* * *

Cooper entro al hospital, saludo a las enfermeras que ya están acostumbradas de verlo y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano.

Cuando llego se sorprendió de ver que su hermano no estaba solo. Estaba sentado en su cama leyendo y había un castaño sentado en el sillón viendo una revista y tomando café.

Cuando noto su presencia, dejo la revista y se paro para presentarse.

"Hola, soy Kurt Hummel, trabajo aquí" se presento el castaño.

"Cooper Anderson" se dieron la mano. "¿Hummel? ¿Eres el hijastro de Carole?".

Kurt asintió. "Los dejo solos, nos vemos Blaine".

El moreno levanto la cabeza y miro la puerta por donde salió el ojiazul con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cooper vio a su hermano y sonrió. Se sentó en el sillón donde estaba el castaño y comenzó a leer la revista. "Deberías decirle" comento.

Blaine miro a su hermano. "¿Qué cosa?"

"Oh, no sé, tal vez que estas perdidamente enamorado de él".

Ese fue uno de los pocos momentos que Blaine se arrepintió de confiarle secretos a su hermano.

* * *

"Kurt, hoy iremos a Breadstix, ¿quieres ir?" le pregunto Quinn.

Termino de guardar sus cosas en el bolso y lo paso por su hombro. "Lo siento, tengo que ir al hospital"

"Viejo, vas todos los días" dijo Puck.

"Noah, si no fuera, ¿Quién le leería a los niños? ¿Quién escucharía los chistes de George? ¿Quién dibujaría con Lisa?". _"¿Cómo haría para ver a Blaine?" _agregó su mente.

"Woah, tranquilo, no te enojes" Levanto los brazos en señal de rendición.

"Mejor me voy" murmuro saliendo del salón.

Kurt fue hasta la habitación de Blaine pero estaba vacía. Fue por los pasillos y la sala de música buscándolo y preguntándoles a las enfermeras si lo habían visto.

Cada vez se alteraba más cuando nadie lo había visto.

Suspiro de alivio cuando lo encontró sentado en la cama de Lisa mientras ella le contaba alguna historia sobre sus 'amigos'.

El moreno lo vio y sonrió. El ojiazul se acerco y lo abrazo, escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello.

"Creí que te había perdido" murmuró.

El ojimiel lo abrazo fuertemente. "Lo siento" susurró.

Kurt se alejo incrédulo. "Hablaste…".

Blaine abrió los ojos por unos segundos pero luego se relajo y asintió. "Si…"

Lo volvió a abrazar y soltó una risita de alegría que pronto la acompañó la del moreno.

* * *

De ahora en mas, Kurt hablaba y Blaine respondía. Ambos comentaban cuando veían una película y ambos se contaban sus secretos.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" preguntó lentamente el castaño un día.

Ambos estaban en la habitación de Blaine, era un día de tormenta. Él estaba sentado en la cama y el moreno en el sillón viendo la lluvia caer.

"Claro" respondió sin alejar su vista de la ventana.

"¿P-por qué l-lo hiciste?"

El cuerpo del ojimiel se tenso por un minuto pero se relajo y suspiro. "No pertenezco a este lugar" dijo suavemente.

"¿Lima?"

"La tierra".

El castaño se quedo en silencio.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Mi padres lo dijeron. Dijeron que fui un error, que nunca debería haber nacido" pestañeo dos veces. "En mi escuela también me lo dijeron. Solía ser acosado. Todos los días escuchaba las mismas palabras".

_"Eres una basura"._

_"No sirves para nada"._

_"Eres solo un desperdicio de espacio"._

_"Ojala estuvieras muerto"._

_"Nadie te quiere"._

"Lo soporte los primeros años pero un día explote" dijo mirando a Kurt. "¿Sabes? No creí que duraría tanto" dijo con una risita.

Los ojos del castaño se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Recuerdo haber ido hasta el baño de Cooper y robé una de sus navajas de afeitar".

_Blaine se encerró en el baño y se sentó contra la puerta. Tomo la carta de despedida que había escrito para Cooper y la beso con cariño. La dejó en su regazo._

_Tomo la navaja y la hundió en su piel, siseando de dolor y satisfacción al mismo tiempo. La carta se empapo en lágrimas y sangre._

"Logre cortarme diez veces antes de desmayarme" se limpio las lagrimas con su manga. "Supongo que me encontró Cooper. Si solo hubiese llegado a casa unos minutos más tarde…".

"No digas eso" dijo firme el ojiazul. Se acercó a la silla y se arrodilló. "Si no hubiera llegado yo nunca te hubiera conocido" besó el interior del brazo derecho del moreno.

El ojimiel lo tomo entre sus brazos y lloro abiertamente. "T-te amo" dijo entre sollozos.

"También te amo Blaine, no lo olvides".

Se quedaron abrazados por minutos aunque parecían horas. Cuando se separaron Kurt limpió las lágrimas del moreno. Este le tomo el rostro entre las manos y lo beso.

El castaño pasó sus brazos por el cuello del ojimiel y separó los labios.

Hacia tanto que quería que esto pasara. Se sentía en las nubes, los labios de Blaine eran suaves y sabían a café.

Se separaron y Blaine soltó una sonrisa acuosa.

* * *

"Kurt es mi salvador, literalmente hablando. Si no fuera por él yo estaría muerto o en un hospital. El me enseñó a vivir, a disfrutar… a amar".

"Al principio no entendía por qué seguía vivo pero ahora está todo claro como el agua, mi misión en la tierra era conocer a Kurt y estoy tan feliz de haberlo encontrado. Te amo Kurt, por siempre y para siempre".

Todo el mundo aplaudía mientras Kurt se levantó de su lugar y abrazó a su ahora esposo. Lo besó en los labios con tanta dulzura como podía.

"Me alegro de haberte encontrado también" susurro en sus labios.

* * *

**Yaaay! Final feliz :3 Tienen suerte, el final que tenía pensado era mucho más oscuro.**

**Espero que les guste, anoche soñé con esto y tenía que escribirlo.**

**Disfruten :3**


End file.
